Volatile
by KuroPenny
Summary: Ciel is a troubled young man. Blinded in one eye since the car crash that also took his parents, he is struggling against bullies, hunger, his drunken aunt and her abuse. Until he accidentally runs into a newcomer in town, Sebastian, who wants to help him. Perhaps too much... (AU, OOC, M for future ch, yaoi)...(See Bio for Info about release of new chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler (If I did, I would be working my butt off~)**

Chapter One

"Love"

(Prologue)

The lights by the highway flickered past his sleepy eyes. It was almost midnight. Just a little longer now and…

"Ciel? Ciel, wake up!" His mother's voice called out to him and pulled him from his sleep.

"uhhn? What…" he yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Happy tenth birthday, love!"

Ciel's smile widened and he laughed when his mother leaned towards him from the passenger seat to reach him and give him a small kiss on the forehead as he bounced in the back seat of joy. His father chuckled and his eyes left the road for a moment to watch the happy moment he was experiencing on their way home. He did not know it was going to be his last.

...

The annoying beeping of machines woke Ciel up. He felt strange and struggled to sit up. It was dark around him and he was all alone. Where on earth was he? Certainly not his room in the mansion his parents inherited when he was little. With a yelp he found that something was attached to his right hand. He pulled the thing and realized it was a tube. Cold sweat broke out on his forehead. Was he in hospital? Where were his parents?! And why was it still so dark? His eyes should have become accustomed to the lack of light by now.

His trembling left hand slowly reaches his head to brush his hair out of his eyes and he screams as he touches a thick bandage. The blackness grows even thicker as he faints.

The next thing he knows is someone touching him, stroking his hair and cooing him.

"M-mother? Is that…you?" The same moment he says those words he knows. That is most certainly not his mother. If it were, she would be hugging him, the moment his mouth opened.

"No…I'm so very sorry dear, but…your parents…" the nurse's voice failed her.

"Where are they?!" Ciel's heart was breaking. Why wouldn't she just take him to his mom and dad? Where were they anyway? What if they were injured too?

"Please, bring my parents here…" he sniffed and tore at the bandage.

"No, please don't touch that. No, Ciel, you're hurt!" The kind nurse gently snatched his hands and continued; "Listen sweetie, you were injured in the accident-

"What accident?" Ciel's blood froze and everything just felt surreal. If they had been in an accident…that must be why his parents hadn't come to see him yet! They were also at the hospital! Ciel couldn't believe her, although his whole body hurt and told him otherwise.

"Shush, listen, please…I know it's scary that you can't see right now, but-"

"I just want to see them, please…" his hands trembled beneath the touch of the nurse.

"Oh, I am so sorry, but you can't…Ciel…they died." The nurse looked at the small slate haired boy, sitting all patched up in a hospital bed and receiving the news of his parent's deaths. She started crying, holding his hand and slowly stroked his visible cheek.

"…No, no, you're lying…they can't be…dead?" Ciel cursed himself for even thinking that she might be telling him the truth and was just about to snatch his hands away, when he heard it. The soft sound of a crying woman, who desperately didn't want to cry. The same person that right now patted his cheek.

"I have gotten hold of you aunt; she'll be here any minute. I promise I'll stay until then."

"Aunt Ann…?" Ciel's body couldn't feel anything. His beloved mother with her bright blue eyes and blonde hair was gone. Forever. So was his father. The one person he had believed could never die, but had done just that, leaving him all alone.

Ciel screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"5 years, 7 months and 3 days later"

The nightmare of his past roused him from his sleep. _What the hell had triggered it now_, he thought as he wiped his sweaty forehead with his hand. Looking at his left side, he saw the greenish light from the clock, which happily told him that he had woken up at exactly 3 am the 17th of July. And apparently it was a Thursday, too. Ciel couldn't care less.

"Uuuurgh" was the only sound that left his lips, staring at the clock. He dived beneath the covers once more. There was no way he was going to get any more sleep now. Yet he did not want to leave his bed. It was too hot, too. Damn this whole damn thing called summer! Ciel hated the bright sunlight that irritated his eye and woke him up in the morning. Add to that, the smothering heat that kept giving him nightmares.

"Oh, what the hell, the day's ruined anyway!" He tossed the thin blanket away and- he froze. Half out of his bed and half down on the cold floor, he froze, listening intently to the noise he though he'd heard.

A door suddenly slammed shut and Ciel relaxed a little. A loud slam was better than the quiet 'click' he heard sometimes. Shooting a glance towards the clock, it told him his aunt arrived home at exactly 3.17 am. _A bit early, even for her_, Ciel thought and stood up. His stomach growled, but he didn't mind it. Eating was a luxury in this house.

He sighed and stretched his arms above his head. A 'pop' was heard from his spine and he winced. Ugh, he hated that noise. His hands found the black silk patch on his night stand and he tied it neatly over his right eye. With a groan he quickly dressed himself in his favourite clothes, as quiet as possible, afraid to attract his aunt's attention. That never turned out well.

As he slips a black sweater over his white shirt he winced. A quick look in the mirror told him that last time's bruise that covered a third of his back only had turned a sickly yellow-ish green, still tender to the touch. He smothered a cough with his sleeve as he jumped around on one leg, trying to get his pants on. _Well there goes 'as quiet as possible'_ he thought and his eyes widened at the sound of booming footsteps coming up the stairs. _Fuck, fuck, fuck…!_

He started panicking, threw the only window in his room open and threw his socks, shoes and bag out-

"CIEEEEL!" His aunt's voice screeched through his door and he stopped himself halfway out through his window.

_…damn it_. "Yes, aunt Ann?" he cursed himself for answering and bit his lip hard.

"Get the fuck downstairs before I drag you there _you fucking_-"

Ciel didn't wait to hear the rest of the insult. He had already stepped out on the roof and closed the window behind him. He shivered slightly. His bare feet treaded carefully on the roof tiles as he inched closer to the edge. He knelt to pick up his socks that hadn't made their way down to the yard. With the (fairly unused) socks in his mouth, he slipped himself over the edge and slowly dropped to the ground with a soft 'thump'.

He quickly fetched his bag and his shoes not far from where he'd landed. He could still hear his aunt screaming nonsense, so he sat down in the damp grass to pull on his socks and shoes. With a noise that wasn't a sigh and neither a yawn, he stood up and straightened out his clothes. Again, he was going to head to the park.

He looked around, as if afraid someone might see him, he patted his hair down over the right side of his face. He walked quickly, as one does when sure of where you are headed. He didn't need to look up; he kept his good eye glued to the ground since he knew the way far too well by now.

With his hands in his pockets he found himself at the park. Which way he'd taken, he didn't know. He just always ended up there somehow. His legs automatically moved towards the park as soon as he had some free time. He walked slowly, bag on his back and his head bowed, as if he'd been trained like a circus horse to bend his neck. His aunt didn't like when he looked at her. He reminded her too much of her sister, apparently. Checking his watch, it was now 4.45 am. He'd been walking for quite some time.

When he finally slumped down on a deserted bench he pulled his knees up to himself. After staring at nothing for a good while, he decided to check what he'd been able to bring with him in the bag. His feet dropped to the ground and he pulled the bag into his lap. After a minute he felt relieved, because he had found some loose money in the bottom of the bag, so he wouldn't have to starve if he kept clear of his home all day. He also pulled out his favourite pencil and a worn old sketchbook. He always kept that book with him. He gently moved his slender fingers across the cover. Oh, how many hours hadn't he spent drawing in that book?

A small drop of water landed harshly on his treasured sketchbook. He looked up, just in time to watch the rain clouds gather and decide to drench the whole town. Panicking at the fear of his book being ruined in the water, he more or less shoved it into the plastic bag he always kept it in and proceeded to gather his other things he'd strewn across the bench. His old phone went the same way as his book. A bar of candy, a black leather cuff, a pair of sunglasses and his wallet were gathered in a big pile which he stuffed into his bag and ran for cover.

_Why start raining now? Couldn't that wait until fall?! _Ciel kept running, his head turned low, as usual, when his path was suddenly blocked and he smashed face-first into whoever's chest it was he ran in to. He fell backwards and landed on his bruised back.

...

If anyone else had run into the black-haired and pale Sebastian Michaelis on his early morning jog, he would have lifted them from the ground and kindly told them to, pardon the language, _fuck off_. This time however, the face of the person that hadn't had the courtesy to look where he was going, was contorted in pain.

_Tch._ _It can't have hurt that much_, Sebastian thought and moved to pull the teenager to his feet. He was surprised when he flinched away, as if he was afraid to be touched. He was further intrigued when he noticed the eye patch, a short second before the boy hid his face from him.

"Hey…I'm sorry kid, are you okay?" Sebastian offered a kind smile at the teen, which suddenly looked up and blinked at him confusedly.

"Um…yeah. I'm fine." Ciel struggled to get to his feet since he didn't want to move his back too much, but his shoes only slipped in the mud that now made out the ground.

"Do you want me to help you? You look like you could need a hand, you know…" Sebastian didn't know why he was still standing there, watching the younger trying to stand only to fall right back into the dirt. Maybe be cause it was amusing? Because it most certainly was. He smirked.

"No! I can stand on my own; I'm not a fucking chil- Aaah!" He gnashed his teeth at the pain in his back and forced himself upright. His legs shook a little and now he was both drenched and covered in mud. _'So much for keeping away from home' _he thought bitterly.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look like you're in pain." The raven haired male whose morning routine had been interrupted didn't feel like running any more. He was soaked. And so was that kid in front of him.

But he was dirty too. Such an unusual hair colour he had too, it looked almost blue. Sadly he couldn't see his face too good. But he bet he was cute.

"What's your name? I'm Sebastian." He reached out his hand towards him.

"I said, I don't want any help!" Ciel merely swatted the inviting hand away, picked up his bag and started walking past that creep of a guy. His hair stuck to his face and he tried to swipe it out of his lonely blue eye, with not much luck.

Sebastian sighed. The first person to ever talk to him since he moved to this town, besides that obnoxious red-head at work, just had to be aggressive and short-tempered…but perhaps there was a reason behind all that? Sebastian couldn't help it, he was curious about the teen.

"Hey! Didn't you forget something?" Sebastian didn't move to look at the teen he was addressing; he just stood still, becoming more soaked by the minute.

"What?" Ciel turned, and looked at the tall stranger. "Did I drop something?"

"No. How about an apology? Something like, 'I'm sorry for bumping into you'?" Sebastian cocked his head and smiled at him, his wet hair making him look like a drenched cat.

"Why should I?!" Ciel growled and turned around, starting to jog away. He didn't come very far though, before a hand caught his shoulder from behind.

Ciel froze for the second time that day. Only now, it was slightly different. He could actually feel his well-kempt walls collapse inside him and leave him bare, exposed and vulnerable. He was scared out of his wits. When ever someone touched him, it always meant pain, humiliation and laughter. That man was going to hit him. Just like every one else always did. Why, why did it have to be this way?

The simple contact on his shoulder was too much. Ciel himself collapsed out of fear and fatigue.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji in any way.

Warnings: Language.

Chapter Three

"Sebastian"

A warm hand on his forehead made him groan and try to move away. A dull headache made him certain of the fact that he must be alive, as well as the pain in his back. His stomach made itself known to him when it rumbled furiously, protesting the forced diet. A lost consciousness slowly made its way back where it belonged and Ciel opened his lonely eye. Only to be even more confused.

_Where the hell am I? _He thought as he stared into a white ceiling.

"Welcome back." A stoic looking doctor said harshly. Ciel flinched. He was at the hospital? _No, no, no, this isn't happening..!_ The very source of his nightmares had him in his claws. He fixed his eye on the ceiling and let out a shuddering slip of air.

_Okay…just breathe Ciel. You're okay, no one's dead. Breathe. You can do thi- _

"Young Phantomhive, what are you doing here, _again_?" Doctor 'no-facial-expression' questioned him. "This is the fourth time the past three months. And this time you were blacked out for more than three whole hours. Also, we dried you off, since your back was covered in mud. Your sweater has been washed and dried. It's on the bed, by your feet."

Ciel snapped out of his unpleasant thoughts "Uh, what-" Ciel sat up groggily in the hospital bed, his head leaving the pillow, hair already dry.

"Were you aware that you are on the brink of starvation?" Said doctor pushed up his glasses further and looked at him sternly.

Ciel's mind began functioning properly again and recognized the boring doctor. It was Doctor Spears. He was _the_ doctor that had tried his best to save his eye. He was a good doctor, only a bit…well, he had trouble understanding other's emotions and fears. _The brink of starvation? Doesn't he think I know that! I do my bloody best to survive for God's sake!_ Ciel sighed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Doctor Spears, I'll just be going now. Nice to see ya' and thanks for washing my sweater or whatever-" Ciel put some weight on his feet, firmly planted on the floor to make sure they could hold him when he climbed out of the bed.

He snatched his black sweater and pulled it over his head, but when he had it half-way on, he suddenly stopped his ministrations as he noticed a man sitting in one of the guest chairs far off by the wall.

He was obviously tall; his head was a mess of black locks who looked even more unruly as they had been allowed to air dry after the rain, and he was dressed in a black set of jogging pants and a t-shirt. _Wait…isn't that…the creep in the park? What the hell is he doing here?!_ Ciel's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the Doctor's voice once more.

"You, young man, are not going anywhere, until I am certain you can take care of yourself. Do you have the phone number to your aunt? I'll call her for you to make sure she comes right away to pick you up. I will not let you leave the hospital alone, not this time."

Ciel's head snapped towards the doctor, "No! I-I mean…I don't have it. Um…we don't have a phone." Ciel finished pulling on his clothes (he gave up) and held his face in his hands, rubbing at his aching temples. He felt a massive head ache creeping up on him and it would attack soon, if he didn't get out of here _now_. Hospitals made him _remember_.

"You are lying. I know you have a cell phone. If you don't have any money on it, you can use the phone right there." The Doctor's right finger pointed towards the corridor.

Ciel suddenly looked up at the doctor again, "Have you seen my bag? Do you know where it is?"

The doctor simply pointed to his bag, lying on the nightstand beside his bed. "It's right there. You know, you really don't look too well, Ciel."

"Oh...I see." Ciel pulled his bag towards him, and slipped it on his back. "Really, doctor Spears, I'm fine, I promise. I was just a little faint, that's all… Can I leave this place if I go with _him_? He's an adult and I really don't want my aunt to find out I went to the hospital, just because I fainted…please?" Ciel pointed towards the 'creep' in the corner with a (very ill-faked) pleading look at the doctor.

"That is the civilian who brought you here. He said he wanted to stay and wait for you to wake up. Do you even _know_ him? He told us nothing about you and doesn't seem to know you at all. I strongly advise you to call your au- "

"I do know him! His name is Sebastian, and he…likes jogging. Isn't that enough?" Ciel was already standing, only wobbling a little, looking intently at the physician.

"Come on Mr. Spears! You know me; I wouldn't waste time with a stranger, would I?"

Doctor William T. Spears hated children, most of all teenagers. Especially the one in front of him right now. After all he had done for him; he wouldn't even listen two minutes to his advice. Such a little brat. The doctor slumped his shoulders and let out an annoying sigh.

Why did he even care? That boy was old enough to take care of himself, he'd probably just been too caught up in one of those stupid videogames young people seemed to be glued to these days…He wasn't the poor kid who lost both his parents and an eye in one evening anymore. Doctor Spears had finally had enough for one morning. He really needed his morning coffee. Right now.

"You know what Ciel, stop wasting my time and get out of here, if you are feeling fine. If you really know that man, you are free to leave. You're old enough to make your own decisions. Just…do me a favour. Start eating properly again." The doctor fixated his glasses, glanced at the dark-haired man, frowned and turned to walk away.

Still sitting on the edge of the bed, Ciel stood up and sighed with relief. That was, until that stranger approached him.

"You okay?" Sebastian looked at the seemingly fragile teen in front of him and brushed his long fingers through his black hair as he spoke.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." Ciel mumbled sourly and walked towards the door, but he stopped when he felt that man's hand on his shoulder. Again. He shuddered in sudden disgust.

"You are most certainly not fine. What's up with your aunt? Why wouldn't you call her?"

"That's none of your business. Get your hands off of me." Ciel didn't dare move.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. Why are you starving yourself?" Sebastian knew he was feeding an unhealthy interest with the teen and his life. Why did he care? He didn't know. He just did.

"I'm not! What, you think I have a death-wish?! Just... leave me the hell alone!" Ciel jerked out of the grip and rushed out into the corridor, Sebastian high on his heels. Ciel didn't look behind him once as he dashed towards the reception desk.

…

Slamming his both palms against the receptionist's desk, she jolted out of whatever trance she had been in when he tried to get her attention by talking to her. She seemed to have had her eyes fixed on something behind Ciel. Something that was quite tall, with dark hair and amber eyes, complete with a mischievous smirk. Ciel just sighed.

"I'm leaving the hospital now. My name is Ciel Vincent Phantomhive." He tapped his fingers on her desk, waiting impatiently for her to finish typing. He gave an annoyed glance behind him, towards the man who still refused to stay out of his business, and stared angrily at him.

A light tapping was the only sound in the empty space as the receptionist moved her fingers quickly over the computer's keys.

"I'm sorry, Mister Phantomhive, but you are underage and you need a parent to pick y-"

"Excuse me, miss, I am his friend and he was allowed to leave the hospital as long as I watched over him, according to doctor Spears. Please check with him, if you'd like."

Sebastian had shoved Ciel aside, leaning over the desk and speaking in a low, sensual voice. Ciel could see her brain stop running. He chuckled at the silly woman. _Maybe that guy could be useful?_ He mentally slapped himself. _Sebastian is my ticket out of here, nothing else, don't forget that, Ciel!_ he thought. Then he grinned as he saw the woman trying to look sexy whilst filling in a paper for him.

"Thank you, miss." Sebastian took the document she held out for him and smiled seductively, as she purposely was leaning forward to make her breasts look bigger. Sebastian merely kept smiling and turned towards Ciel. "See? Now, _what_ would you have done without me?" Sebastian smirked at him.

"Tch! I wouldn't have ended up here in the first place." He snatched the paper out of Sebastian's hands. "Now get me out of here!" Ciel stood with his back straight, lone eye determined and his arms rebelliously crossed over his chest.

Then his stupid stomach ruined everything. It gave out a very loud growl which echoed in the large hall and Sebastian gave out an amused chuckle at his shocked expression.

"You're just too cute, aren't you?" A light pat was delivered to Ciel's pale cheek and with no obvious reason; he blushed furiously at the sudden contact.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't touch me!" Ciel desperately tried to fan the blush away, but of course it didn't work. It might have become even more obvious.

"Alright, I'm sorry Ciel." Sebastian held up his hands in defeat.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm leaving this place." Ciel started walking towards the exit, with a smiling Sebastian in tow.

Outside, the raining had stopped. A few merry birds could be found in the nearby trees, singing their chirpy melodies. Ciel just marched on, bag on one shoulder, his head low, determined to get rid of that 'creep' behind him as soon as possible and maybe get something to eat at last.

"Hey! Ciel, what's the hurry?" Sebastian caught up in no-time and just started jogging beside the intriguing dark-haired teen with the blue, oh, so blue eye. And thus, a very intelligent conversation started:

"I'm going home. Leave me alone."

"Nope."

"I said leave."

"Will not."

"Whatever, creep."

"You hungry?"

"..."

Ciel stopped. Sebastian followed suit.

"Why? Are you going to buy me food, just so you can drug me and rape me?! You fucking sick bastard! Fuck you!" Ciel started in a low whisper, but when he was done; his voice broke as he screamed right in the man's face.

"What? No, I-" Sebastian was honestly surprised at the teens reaction. _What the hell has happened to him?! _Sebastian took a careful step closer towards the teen who backed away.

"Just leave, please leave me alone…" Ciel didn't look at him. He kept his eye on the ground as he whispered the sentence over and over and he turned and slowly walked in the other direction.

This time Sebastian didn't follow him, he just stood there, staring after the young man, quite shocked.

Then he quickly said, "You're starving. It really is quite obvious, you know. Your cheeks are beginning to hollow out. And your wrists are so very thin." These words, spoken carefully from the heart, made Ciel stop once more. And scream, he did.

"Why do _you_ care!? Why do _you_ care when no one else has ever cared before?!" Ciel started shaking as he slowly turned to face Sebastian, marching back to him, just for the sake to be able to bust the creep's eardrums with his screaming.

His hands clenched into fists, tears beginning to burn behind his eyelids and he felt faint again. Probably due to all the screaming. But he wouldn't faint, no, he would _not_ faint! "I asked, why do you CARE?!"

"Because I want you to live!" Sebastian was now equally angry, staring at the teen, keeping his gaze steadily locked on to that one, visible blue orb that contained so much heartbreak, so much pain. "Please, don't waste your life away. You're still young, there's so much more to do, to see and to feel. It pains me to see someone suffer like this."

Ciel was stunned. He didn't know what to say to this strange man. As he opened his mouth to speak, it felt like all air went out of him and the words came out in a hoarse whisper, "B-but…you don't know me. Why would you care if I lived or died?" Ciel stared at him in shock.

"I don't know you, that's right. But I want to help you. I can see your suffering in that eye of yours." Sebastian's shoulders slumped down. "I never meant to hurt you, please, just listen to me-"

Sebastian's speech was cruelly interrupted by Ciel's growling stomach. They both looked up at the same moment and Ciel blushed, trying to hug his stomach out of growling. It did not work, surprisingly enough.

Sebastian smiled gently at him. "I'm already too late for work to even dare showing my face there. Let's get you something to eat, okay?"

"N-no, I don't know you-"

"I'll let you order at McDonald's, I'll just pay for it. If you are drugged, well, at least I didn't do it then. Deal?" Sebastian tilted his head and smiled.

Ciel stared at him. The mere thought of cheeseburgers made his mouth water and before he even opened his mouth, his stomach had decided for him (rumbling louder than ever) and Ciel sighed, admitting defeat and approached Sebastian warily.

"Okay…let's go then."

**A/N:**  
Hello everyone! Hatter here!

I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and support! And all the faves and follows too, of course!

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:**** Swearing, OOC-ness and...stalking? ****Disclaimer****: No, I don't own Kuroshitsuji. This is written for my own entertainment. **

**Total word count: 3052 **

**Now...do enjoy yourselves. **

* * *

Chapter Four

"Aunt Ann"

Sebastian had never been to McDonald's clad only in his jogging outfit before. He almost felt slightly embarrassed by the strange looks the few others in the restaurant gave him. Or, perhaps they were staring, open-mouthed at the teen across the table and not at him and his clothes.

Whilst Sebastian only nibbled his food and sipped his coffee, Ciel ate with what you could call 'appetite'. Sebastian couldn't help but stare at him. But then, he'd never seen someone eat like that teen, to which he had just bought the eleventh hamburger to either.

Ciel felt like he was in heaven. He didn't care if others stared, in fact, he didn't even know they were staring at him. All he saw was food. Sebastian had started out with buying six cheeseburgers for him, which he had eaten in two, perhaps three minutes.

It was the un-wrapping that took him so much time. Now, he was finally beginning to feel satisfied. Calming down, he looked up and found Sebastian smiling at him.

"What's wrong?" Ciel looked down again, focusing on his food once more.

"Nothing. I'm just amazed at your eating skills. You might have broken the world record."

"Ha. Ha. Veryfunny, Sebastian." Ciel glared at him through the bangs of his hair.

"You haven't had anything to drink yet. Aren't you thirsty?" Sebastian pushed the coke across the table to Ciel.

"Hmm, yeah. Thanks." Ciel grabbed the coke and drank almost all of it, before he stopped and set it down. He looked strange for a moment and then he burped, directly at Sebastian.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

Sebastian chuckled, "What? Burp in my face?" He laughed. "I don't care, eat your fill. And drink until you can't take another drop."

"O-okay…but still. It's rude." Ciel looked down at the table.

"Hey, I forgive you. It's no big deal. Do you want another one?"

"No thanks. I'm fine. I just…" Ciel still stared at the suddenly _very_ interesting table. He fiddled with the paper around the last half-eaten burger in his hand.

"Go on." Sebastian leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, his mouth against his fingers and a curious look in his mischievous eyes.

"I…I don't know how to pay for all this," Ciel muttered in a low voice.

"Pay for what? I did say I was buying, right?" Sebastian lightly poked Ciel's cheek with his finger, just to get a reaction from him.

"It's not right; I can't let you spend your hard-earned money for my sake. And stop doing that."

"I can buy whatever I want, it's my money after all, and no, I will not stop until you look at me."

Ciel glanced up at him, brushing his hair out of his eye. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

Sebastian smiled and continued, "I want you to talk to me. Ask me stuff."

Ciel grimaced. "Why?"

"Because I want to be your friend." Sebastian held his gaze steady at the teen.

"I don't have friends." Ciel's head turned and he locked eye with his enormous pile of wrappers lying scattered all over the table, trying to shuffle them into a neat stack.

"I sort of figured that already." Sebastian sighed and finished off the last of his own burger.

"So why would you want to be friends with me? We're not even the same age." Ciel scoffed.

Sebastian brushed some imaginary crumbs off his shirt. "Because I don't have any friends either."

Ciel's sarcastic smile died on his lips. "What? Why? You should have a ton of friends, you-"

"I don't like people in general. I am sure you might want to agree that other persons can be very annoying, right?" Sebastian looked at the empty cup of coffee and twirled it around.

"Yeah, but-… Come oooon! You're like thirty! I'm still just fifteen. You old perv."

"I am not thirty. I just turned twenty-two." He leaned forward and continued in a hushed voice: "And I would prefer if you didn't call me a pervert at a public restaurant, Ciel. People might get the wrong idea."

Ciel suddenly became aware of the rest of the guests around them, staring at them. His mouth fell open in a silent 'oh' before he turned back to the suggested pervert.

Sebastian took a quick glance and continued, "I suggest we leave as soon as we can."

"Yep." Ciel stood up, gulped down the rest of the coke and shoved the remaining food in his mouth, before they both headed towards the exit.

Ciel walked carefully as he started to realize how much he'd eaten.

"Oh my Gooood. I think I'm going to throw up." Ciel groaned and held on to his stomach.

"Well…No wonder, really." Sebastian smiled and opened the exit-door for him. "I'm impressed that such a tiny thing could eat that much."

"Oh, shut it! I am not _tiny_." Ciel glared at him as they strolled down the sidewalk. "Anyway…you know…thanks for the food."

"You are most welcome." Sebastian looked honestly happy at his words.

A few moments of awkward silence dawned upon them, until Ciel decided he needed more information on this strange man and his intentions. "So…um. Where do you work? If you don't mind me asking…" Ciel's eyes quickly attached themselves to the ground.

"No, no it's fine. I wanted you to ask things. Actually, I work in an office, in town." Sebastian sighed. "It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for my co-worker, Grell. He's a literal eye-sore. You'd get what I mean if you saw him, I mean his style is…peculiar. To say the least."

Ciel looked at Sebastian's disgruntled face with a grin when he understood _exactly_ whom it was Sebastian was referring to. "Are you serious?! You work with Mr. Sutcliffe? That's just hilarious!" The teen broke up into an even larger grin.

"Ciel…Do you know him? Really?" Sebastian almost looked disappointed.

The teen nodded and continued, "Yeah…Well I mean, I've had him as a substitute teacher a few times, and his style isn't peculiar, it's bloody terrible! I mean, all that red might as well burn your eyes out of their sockets!"

Sebastian chuckled. "Ah yes, but that isn't the worst part, I'm afraid." Sighing, he pulled his fingers trough his raven hair, be fore he looked back at the young man beside him.

"Well, if he acts like he did when I had him as a teacher, I'm sure he's already tried to marry you. And tried to kiss you, numerous times. Not to mention he'd _totally_ try to-"

"How in the world did you know that?" Sebastian cut him off and stopped walking. He shuddered at the unpleasant reminder.

Ciel turned and walked backwards, to keep looking at the not-so-much-of-a-stranger-any-more, slowly before he stopped and shrugged, "What? It's Grell. He does that kind of thing."

As Sebastian joined him again, Ciel said, "Do you know what he did to our principal?"

The older man just sighed, "Do I want to know? _Really_ want to know?"

"Yeah you do! Okay, so our principal is the most homophobic guy in existence, Grell is the gayest person I've ever met. So, what happens? Grell tries to woo the principal!"

Sebastian just raised an eyebrow. "So? What's so funny about that?"

"I'm not at the funny part yet, wait and listen. So, the principal turns him down every time, but Grell, being the flamboyant red-head he is, refuses to accept it. On Valentine's Day he gave the principal a box of chocolate spiked with drugs, an-"

Sebastian's eyes widen at Ciel's words and he interrupts,"Wait, wait, _what_? He tried to drug him? Is that true?!"

"Yeah. Well, I guess he wanted the principal to eat the candy, but unfortunately he gave it to some kids. And they just fell asleep after two bites-"

"Are you telling me this is the _same_ mad-man I'm working next to?!"

Ciel laughed, "Listen, just take my advice and don't eat anything he gives you, not even coffee from the machine if he so much as touches the mug. Or even looks at it. Whatever he's got might be contagious!"

Sebastian stopped walking again. He was sweating. Only yesterday, Grell had smilingly offered him a hot cup of coffee, but luckily he already had one so he had declined. _What if… _

Ciel waved his hands in front of the unresponsive male. "Heeey, you haven't heard the best part yet. You know what finally got him fired?"

Sebastian looked up and swallowed, "No?"

"He brought his chainsaw to the principal's office."

"HE DID WHAT? Please don't tell me he _murdered_ him!"

The teen watches as the look of desperation crept up on the handsome features of the raven. Ciel realized what he'd been talking about.

Grell's obsession with guys. Sebastian was a guy.

'_And he is much more handsome than that old murky principal…No! Bad Brain! Let's see. Sebastian is totally Grell's next target… He'd better stay away from him or I'll- Ugh…What am I even thinking? He's obviously not gay! Besides that, he's older than me, too... _' he thought and refocused on the unpleasant thought that Sebastian might in fact have been a cup of coffee away from 'Only-Grell-knows-what', before he spoke again.

"Nooo…but he threatened to. The principal promised to not call the police if he just accepted that he was fired and to leave, never to return. And, surprisingly enough, he did."

"Why on earth did he not call the police? Is he mad?"

"Yep. You bet. He's nuts." Ciel went back to his usual, quiet state. He liked talking to Sebastian, even if it was a super-weird topic. Somehow he made him feel better, more free.

"Well, I'm not even going to share desk with _him_ any more…" Sebastian shook his head slowly and involuntarily shuddered.

"Hah, no. That might be the best." Ciel stared at his feet.

"Thanks for telling me, you know."

A smile beamed from the raven's face but Ciel didn't notice. He was beginning to feel uneasy. Like something was wrong. Almost…like he'd forgotten something.

Ciel looked up, face pale and disfigured with sheer horror. "Oh no, what time is it?"

A bit shocked at the sudden turn of atmosphere, Sebastian looked at his watch. "Ah…it's half past eleven. Why?"

"Shit! I-I need to go home! My aunt is going to kill me!" Panic ripped at his thoughts, past events where his drunken aunt had broken into his room with a knife and a lighter, burning all drawings she saw and threatening to kill him if he interfered, played before his eye.

"Home? Hey, Ciel wait…!"

"I can't!"

"But-"Sebastian stood on the empty sidewalk, his right arm reaching out for the already running teen, looking after him as he disappeared. He sighed. "I could at least have gotten your phone number…" he silently whispered. '_Oh well, there's always internet. I can find out everything about him, thanks to that unusual name. I think I'll start with his number…_' he thought, as he pulled out his smartphone from one of his pockets.

Sebastian's confused call echoed in his ears as he ran, as fast as he dared with all those burgers he'd eaten. He felt terrible for just running off like that, not even properly saying 'good-bye' to his new found friend. His thoughts halted for a moment. Yea right. How was he supposed to be able to see him again? He didn't know where he lived. Nor if he even lived in this town.

Going online and searching for him was not an option, he didn't have an internet connection on the old piece of broken junk he had in his room, nor did the local library. '_Too expensive, my ASS!_' Ciel pushed all thoughts of the older man away. Well, at least he honestly tried to.

Biting his bottom lip hard, he jumped over a small white fence, taking a short-cut through someone's backyard. He saw the right street not far away, silently wondering how many of his things that were still intact. If she'd kicked the door in or not. How many of his beloved books she'd torn apart. All because he'd not been there at exactly 10 AM to boil her every-day coffee. He'd forgotten it once. That's definitely nothing he'd like to relive again. Ciel's manic thoughts raced at the same pace as his feet.

Panting hard, Ciel stumbled into what was left of the grass in their garden. He quickly searched his pockets for the key to the door, when it swung open with a dry squeak and a bang when the wood of the door connected with the house.

"Hello, _nephew_." Ann's icy voice slithered through Ciel's mind like a dull razor through thick skin. Slow and painful. Her long and thin body leaned against the doorframe as she spoke.

"H-hi, Aunt Ann." Ciel looked cautiously up through his bangs as he took a very careful step towards the door.

"Come on in, I made you lunch, dear!" Ann suddenly smiled brightly and trotted inside.

"H-what?" With his mouth gaping open, Ciel, in shock of her behaviour, just dropped his bag in the doorway before he staggered into the house's kitchen, after aunt Ann. Indeed, she'd cooked for the both of them. Something that looked like Pancakes.

The mere scent made Ciel's stomach churn. '_What the hell has she made these of?_' The empty carton of eggs thrown on top of the worn counter drew his attention, so when he took it and read the last consumable date, his stomach did another involuntary somersault. '_These eggs are almost a month too old! How was she even able to cook without throwing up?_'

Ciel turned around, and watched in horror as Ann was already sitting there, eating happily, a wide grin on her makeup covered face.

"Ciel! What are you waiting for? Come! Sit down and eat!" She shot him a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes this time.

"Ah… thanks Aunt Ann…but… I've already eaten." Ciel stood in front of his plate with pancakes that resembled a greenish grey…something. He leaned his hands on the backrest of the chair as he looked at her a moment before he turned to leave.

"Ciel. Sit down. Now." Her hands dropped the cutlery on the table. The noise as they clinked against the porcelain was a warning. As Ciel turned back around he witnessed her face twist into a grimace worthy a spawn of Satan, as her eyes glared up at her nephew and his sudden stuttering.

"I-I'm sorry, Aunt Ann, b-but-" Ciel turned his head away, knowing what would happen next.

"I said, _SIT DOWN_ YOU LITTLE FUCK!" The chair behind her toppled over as she flew up and threw herself at him, across the table, spreading plates and green slobs all over the floor.

Her hands stretched out, fingers crooked, ready to strangle, to suffocate, to murder her only living relative. Ciel fell backwards in shock, he never thought she'd attack like an animal; usually he just got slapped and hit in the face and sometimes on his back with an old belt.

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE NOT MY NEPHEW, HE'S DEAD! HE DIED WITH MY SISTER, DO YOU HEAR THAT?! JUST DIE, YOU MISERABLE LITTLE SHIT!"

Her cold, bony fingers clawed at his skin and drew blood, before finding purchase around his frail neck as she screams and hisses at him. His lone blue eye widened in terror as he struggled to get the fingers away from his throat. He kicked her with all his might, but she hardly budged at all. Gasping for air, he gave up on her fingers and focused on clawing those accusing orbs out of her skull, or hitting her, anything, _anything to survive_.

His lips turning blue, his strength leaving him faster and faster and his aunt's mad laughter filling his ears to the point where he thinks they're going to burst.

But she keeps smashing his head against the floor. His vision blurs for a moment. This is it. '_She's killing me, oh my fucking God, she's murdering me! _' His oxygen depraved brain puts up its last fight for him, pushing the remaining adrenalin into his system and he finally hits her face spot on.

A sickening crunch is heard in the sudden absence of screaming. Ciel's fist is covered in blood. His hand hurts. His aunt's fingers leave his neck to stop the blood flowing freely from her broken nose and busted eyebrow. She screams again. Ciel shuffles away from the bloody heap on the floor as fast as he can; gasping for air as his lungs tries to drag down as much oxygen as humanly possible.

Crawling on all fours he makes his way to the door, grabs his bag from the porch and with nowhere to flee, he moves as fast as he can upstairs.

His bedroom, the only safe haven he has. So far.

Finally back in his own room, he locked the door, pushed one of the bookshelves in front of it and just now, he collapsed on his bed. His head, still throbbing from the impact on the floor.

Sighing, and trying to keep his breathing normal, he gingerly touches his neck. Immediately, he whimpers. Oh, he doesn't _need_ a mirror to know what his throat looks like. Long, slender dark blue stripes shaped as fingers covers it completely. It hurts to breathe. Yet he does so anyway. Neither his body, nor his mind has given up yet. He's just happy he won't need to go to school with these marks-

A muffled scream draws his attention away from his situation. It seems that downstairs, Ann is still shouting and crying whilst smearing the whole kitchen with her own blood along with broken glass and china, but here…Ciel merely sighs and peacefully drifts off to a deep slumber.

After hours of uninterrupted quiet sleep, an annoying beeping pulls Ciel out of his warm and comforting darkness. As his sleepy brain tries to recognize where he is, he realizes what that particular sound is.

He jumps off his bed and grabs his bag.

As he pulls out his phone he is shaking. An unknown number is calling.

* * *

**A/N:****  
Hello! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Who's calling Ciel? :3 **

**R&R and I'll write faster and with more enthusiasm! *Cough*Cough***

**Many thanks to all you who have given me sweet comments and such! :D**

**Reviews are both helpful and wholeheartedly appreciated! **

**(New chapter currently not finished, whenever next chapter can be uploaded, see my bio for more info.)**


End file.
